1993 Brickyard 400
This article is a featured article. Thanks for making friends of the wiki! The 1993 Brickyard 400 nicknamed "Clash of the Pitties" is a well known and infamous race after a crash on lap 121. The King's right rear tire came loose and hit Claude Scruggs on the hood causing him to lose focus and control causing him to flip eight times quickly before landing on his wheels ending in flames as well as fuel and oil leaking, his fuel caught fire as well and it become a bigger fire. His hood came off entirely. James Cleanair tried to avoid him but collected several cars including Chuck Armstrong who flipped five times before ending up on his roof. A total of sixteen cars were in that crash including Don Alternators, Brush Curber and Johnny Blamer. Claude and Chuck missed one race being replaced by Banks and Hollister. The race was red flagged but restarted 30 minutes later. This race is won by Andrew Axler with Billy Oilchanger second followed by Murray Clutchburn in 3rd. Kraig and Eugene take 4th and 5th. Sixth is Chick Hicks and seventh Ernie Gearson. Part timer Manny Flywheel SOMEHOW finishes in 8th and Rusty Cornfuel is ninth. It was shown Luke did not put The King's tire correctly due to Roger giving a wrong order by mistake. This cause several pit crews to get mad at Roger and have a fist fight. Poor Roger was faced with several punches and insults (including some like "Your wife should divorce you!" and "(Popeye Toot) you Roger!") This really hurt him and he started crying heavily and left the pit and went into the garage. The King and Luke arrived there soon enough with Lynda as well as racers Eugene Carbureski and Kraig Shiftright (Klint was involved in the wreck slamming into Ryan Shields and Brush Curber) and Tank Coat and Clutch Aid crew chiefs Wells Runabout and Roy Lassetire (John's father) to comfort the poor crying Roger. This is considered the most historic Brickyard 400 of the decade and it's the unforgettable and historic Brickyard 400 of the 1990's. The 1996 Brickyard 400 is the second best due to a close finish between Ernie Gearson and WINNER KEVIN RACINGTIRE WHO GETS ONLY HIS SECOND WIN EVER! His first being in the 1990 Michigan 400. Ernie was second and of course The King was third. Roger bawls and floods the garage a lot in this race and is his second hardest sobbing, bawling and crying among others in Roger's life. The worst bawling being when The King crashed badly in the extremely hyper historic 1973 Tow Cap 400 Footage There is no known footage of the incidents, although there might be a recreation of the Lap 121 crash. Transcript Lap 121 Crash Spike: TROUBLE! THE KING'S TIRE LOOSE HITTING CLAUDE SCRUGGS! JAMES CLEANAIR NOWHERE TO GO COLLECTS CHUCK ARMSTRONG! ALSO INVOLVED ARE DON ALTENRATORS, BRUSH CURBER, JOHNNY BLAMER, KLINT SHIFTRIGHT AND RYAN SHIELDS!!! Pinkie: THIS IS HISTORIC!!! Fight and Roger Crying! (WARNING: Contains the censored n word) Earl Filter: HEY ROGER! ARE YOU A (Seal Bark) (Popeye Toot)!? Roman Dunes: MORE LIKE A (Dolphin Censor)! HE'S A (Yee)! Stacy: GO (Dolphin Censor) DIVORCE YOUR WIFE ALREADY! SHE NEEDS A BETTER MAN LIKE MAYBE CLAUDE SCRUGGS OR SOMEBODY! (Popeye Toot) YOU ROGER! Mood Springs Crew Chief: GO TO HELL! Tow Cap Crew Chief: YOU CAUSED THE FREAKING KING TO CRASH OUT SO MANY RACERS! POOR KING! POOR CLAUDE AND CHUCK! Trunk Fresh Crew Chief: ROGER IS A (3x Dolphin Censor)!!! (Serbia Strong) YOU ROGER! Spare Mint Crew Chief: I AGREE! Stacy and Earl: GO KILL YOURSELF IN HELL (Air Horn)!!! YOU ARE THE WORST (Triggered) CREW CHIEF EVER! Roger (cries): LEAVE ME ALONE YOU (Rubber Duck Censor)!!! (bawls hard) I'M SORRY!!!!! PLEASE SPARE ME! Wells: GUYS PLEASE STOP! YOUR LITERALLY BULLYING ROGER RIGHT NOW! James Van Wheeler: HE COULD HAVE (Finnish Yee) INJURED RACERS WITH THIS MISTAKE OF HIS! HE IS A PROFESSIONAL CREW CHIEF HE SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL! ACTUALLY HE DID INJURE TWO RACERS! HE'S A (Uncle Noah Horn)! YOU SUCK SO MUCH! Roger (cries even more): WAHHHHHH! (goes off to the shed) Luke: NO ROGER I'M COMING! The King: It's gonna be ok I'll come too! Wells: ME AND EUGENE WILL COME TOO! Roy: DON'T FORGET ME AND KRAIG! (soon they are at the shed with the poor sad Roger Wheeler) The King: It's ok chief. Roger: NO IT'S NOT! Luke (worried): I'm worried and I might cry also. (sniffs twice) The King: It's ok Luke. Luke: Thanks my King. Wells: I'm sorry for Earl insulting you Roger. Eugene: The King just arrived to help his crew chief. Roger (cries): It's no fair! I am a loser! I might quit Team Dinoco! OR BE FIRED! (Bawls) Luke: You will not quit the team buddy. Tex Dinoco: And we will never ever fire you. Roger: Really? The King: Yeah. You will not Roger my chief. Roger (stops crying): Thanks Strip. Wells: I am sorry if they caused any trouble to you Roger. Eugene: That's ok chief and pitty. Wells: Yeah I know that. Roy: Yup. (end of transcript) Results # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:Historic Races Category:Featured Articles Category:Indianapolis Category:1993 Piston Cup Category:Races Where Andrew Axler Wins